Imaginos Body
The is a cyborg body composed of nanomachines that was designed and created by Desty Nova for Alita. In Battle Angel Alita it was the sixth and final cyborg body that she used and was introduced very late in the story, appearing in the penultimate chapter. In Last Order, it is the primary cyborg body that Alita uses, although she is shown having used other bodies in flashbacks. A key difference between this version and the original is its ability to regenerate and evolve. Combined with Alita's acquisition of the Fata Morgana, this has made her one of the most powerful figures in the world. Design The two different versions of the Imaginos that appear in Battle Angel Alita and Last Order share Nova as their creator, Alita as their user, and nanomachine components in their construction, but are otherwise radically different. ''Battle Angel Alita'' The original version used the Berserker Body as a base, although Nova stated that he had "removed the dangerous bits", likely the Berserker's original design function to destroy everything in its path.Final Fight Physically it was a light coloured body nearly identical in appearance to the Berserker Body. Alita wore a patterned jacket, dark sleeveless ,and elbow-length sleeveless gloves with the fingers exposed over it, although she discarded the jacket after destroying the Endjoy. Notably she did not have permanent eye black on her face. The Imaginos could generate plasma and Nova installed an accelerator that increased the of Alita's brain by 150 times. This enabled her to take what would be normal actions for her in the space of hundredths of a second as well as travel at as her brain's nano-mode did not require oxygen. The body could also go through an irreversible transformation process once if injected with a trigger. ''Last Order'' The Imaginos was created from Imaginos cells, which in turn were based on Berserker cells, revealed to be the basis of the Berserker Body.Phase 1 It could alter its colour and form at will, which Alita initially used to give herself the appearance of wearing a dark coloured unitard. Its preliminary abilities were the same as the Berserker Body in combat mode and it could also generate plasma. However the difference was that Alita needed to use her will and imagination to do so, as it could not be formed by default.Phase 9 The body needed Imaginos cells to be repaired, which was the responsibility of Deckman 100. Unlike the original Imaginos, it could also change form in accordance with Alita's will. She used this ability to generate Damascus Blades from her forearms and retract them, first doing so during her fight against Toji on Leviathan I. Alita's original Damascus Blade had been recovered by Nova, but had sustained such severe that he incorporated it into the Imaginos. Following its destruction by Super Nova's Seca attack, Alita's brain bio-chip was fused with the Fata Morgana and she was reborn from Tunguska, changing her appearance and also gaining a powerful new hacking ability thanks to her direct connection with Melchizedek. In this new form, she adopted a dark coloured unitard, over which she wears an ankle-length white coat and thigh high boots. She also gained a cat's tail. During the Tenth Zenith of Things Tournament Finals the body exhibited the ability to regenerate itself and evolve. After being destroyed again during the ZOTT finals thanks to the Jovians hacking her body, Alita was resurrected once again. Her body was apparently similar to the cat tail version, but she then also sported a pair of large and fully functional wings with feathers similar in appearance and sharpness to the Damascus Blade. The wings were destroyed by Toji during the fight, after which Alita returned to her previous apperance. In order to prevent the Onion Frame from crashing into Luna, Alita transformed into a massive winged cat form to control the descent. At the end of the series she was shown again in humanoid form on Mars. ''Mars Chronicle'' Three years later, Alita no longer has her cat tail. Another major change is a reduction in the Imaginos Body's regenerative properties, as it now takes Alita up to a week to regenerate a limb. Plot ''Battle Angel Alita'' After Nova killed Alita with a doll bomb, he smuggled her brain into Tiphares as a biological sample and created the Imaginos Body after an unspecified period of time. He also used the enhanced skills he had gained in reconstructive surgery to reconstruct Alita's brain. During the process Alita recalled how she had arrived on Earth centuries before. When she awoke, Nova revealed what had transpired and offered her the Imaginos Body if she would stop trying to kill him. Alita agreed to this and began to cooperate with Nova. The Imaginos' abilities were first displayed when Alita destroyed the Endjoy after discovering its purpose. Following her rescue of Lou Collins from the Dust Chamber, she accompanied Lou and Nova to where an initiation ritual was being held that day. Using her plasma to force her way into the Medical Inspection Bureau sectors, Alita's brain accelerator was activated when they entered a secure area and were targeted by a sentry robot. She initially had trouble maneuvering her body until she broke the . She was then able to smash the volley of syringe missiles fired by the robot and destroyed it by crashing into it. With the threat eliminated the accelerator shut off and Alita realised that she could also use plasma to brake. Following Melchizedek's self-destruction, Nova realised that the only way to stop Tiphares from falling into and destroying the Scrapyard was to secure the docking bolt on the sky hook of Jacob's Ladder. He then pulled out the trigger, informing Alita that the Imaginos could go through a transmutation process once. If successful, she would be able to fuse with the docking bolt, but the process would be completely controlled by her subconscious and could not be guaranteed to succeed. Alita agreed to this and before she journeyed to the sky hook, used her speed to travel to Alhambra and say a silent farewell to Figure Four before returning and zooming up to the docking bolt. At the docking bolt, Alita contemplated the Earth below, finding herself unable to cry. Thinking that she had never been so lonely, she realized that these feelings would soon leave her as she lay down on the docking bolt and fused with it, transforming into the Life-Tree and saving both Tiphares and the Scrapyard. Five years later, the Life-Tree regenerated Alita in human form inside a bulb within an inner chamber. She was released from this bulb after it was discovered by Koyomi and Figure, ending the original manga. ''Last Order'' Last Order begins after Alita was killed by the doll bomb. During her reconstruction, she recalled her childhood on Mars and how she met Erica and Gelda during the Terraforming Wars. When she awoke, she was alone in Nova's lab and learned what had happened from a recording that he had left when she activated it. The recording informed her that her free will had not been tampered with and that her Damascus Blade had been incorporated into the Imaginos, which Nova considered his masterpiece of nanotechnology. Alita quickly had the opportunity to try out her new body's capabilities when three Tipharean teenagers burst into the lab pursued by a killer robot. After some initial difficulty, she was able to defeat the robot despite nearly falling from Tiphares. The following day she encountered Sechs, one of the last surviving TUNED AR Series 2 androids. During their fight Alita let Sechs take her left arm, which she used as a club against him. Although the arm was sliced into pieces by Elf and Zwölf's mono-molecular wire, Alita was able to defeat Sechs with the Hertza Haeon despite the latter's attempt to nullify it, revealing that the Imaginos' capabilities were far beyond that of the TUNED Body. Alita's left arm was subsequently repaired by Deckman 100. During her battle with Sachumodo, Alita took a pounding but her body was not damaged. She was able to generate plasma by placing herself in danger and awakening her survival instincts. However Sachumodo was able to counter by using Morion Omicray to create a gigantic superheated plasma dome and threatened to overwhelm her with it. Using the dome as a medium, Alita fired the Hertza Haeon into it, breaking through Sachumodo's electromagnetic field and enabling her to defeat him by destroying his bodies with the exception of the fetus. After arriving on Ketheres, Aga Mbadi hacked Alita's body and forced her to her knees, but had to be in direct contact with her. When she tried to attack him with plasma he redirected her left hand to force her to slice her legs off. She was then trapped with a capture polymer and ejected into space with the others. Ping Wu rescued Alita and her companions and unlocked her polymer. Despite missing her lower body she was able to severely damage some of the Robo-Asyl robots when they attempted to eject Deckman 100. She was also able to fight Zazie outside of the Samoyed I after regaining her memories of fighting in . When Queen Limeira ventured outside the ship to break up the fight, Alita rescued her when she began to drift away and her party was allowed to continue on to Leviathan I. Deckman 100 was able to repair her after accessing electricity from Martin Tsang's house, although this drained the power to a large portion of Hobbes City.Phase 18 References Category:Cyborg bodies Category:Alita Category:Desty Nova's inventions